Dreams and Nightmares
by Richard Beaubien
Summary: A recipant of Miyu's gift experiences unexpcted side effects, causing Miyu to explore why her gift has turned from a dream to a nightmare


Mizuno Productions Presents  
  
A Vampire Princess Miyu Fanfic  
  
Dreams and Nightmares  
  
****  
  
The night air was clean and crisp as the sky was mostly clear except for  
the odd wisps of cloud. The stars danced in the sky and mingled with the  
night lights of Tokyo to produce an exuberant but odd ballet of light   
which shimmered over the reflecting waters of Tokyo Bay. It was a  
breathtaking sight, one which Miyuki was ignoring as she sat on the park  
bench alone. Her gaze neither on the sky, the city scape, or the few  
remaining Cherry blossoms which had just bloomed.   
  
No her eyes where locked firmly on the ground in front of her, on an  
unimpressive lump of red clay. Clay as red as her eyes, for tears were  
streaming down on them constantly. She neither tried to hide or wipe  
them, she just sat there and let them come as she if she was unaware of  
the entire world.  
  
It was then that a gentle breeze started up, freeing the remaining  
blossoms from there branches. An odd feeling of cold swept over Miyuki,  
as she no longer felt alone in the park. In front of her the Sakura  
seemed to swirl, before fading and revealing a young girl in a Kimono in  
it's place. Her face had an odd mix of concern and amusement on it, which  
Miyuki caught a brief look of before she once again turned her gaze to  
the earth.  
  
"Why do you cry?"   
  
"Because, because..." Miyuki stopped her explanation before it even  
began, the pain of the memories she still had being to much to speak off.  
Her sobs became louder as she hid her gaze from the Kimono clad girl so  
she wouldn't have to experience her hurt.  
  
  
"I can take you to them, if you want to meet them again."  
  
"You...You can?" A hint of excitement entered her voice, at last she  
would be able to see them. At last she would be able to make amends for  
what happened.   
  
"Do you want to go to them?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"Then Miyuki you'll be able to visit them forever," the girl reassured as  
she placed her hand on Miyuki's cheek, leaning her face ever closer to  
hers. Miyuki finally looked up and took a close look at the person who  
was with her in the park.   
  
"Miyu?"  
  
The wind suddenly picked up, bringing in with it a stampede of clouds  
which covered the sky with it's darkness. Instantly it dropped rain,  
covering the whole city with it's waters and creating a new dance with  
the night lights of Tokyo. And in the park Miyuki watched on as the rain  
covered her, her eyes vacant yet focused on something distant.   
  
And where Miyu once stood there was nothing but the petals of the Sakura  
and the sound of haunting laughter.   
  
****  
  
One Week later...  
  
The floors of the Eisbu Mental hospital where meticulously polished as  
where it's walls, offices, and practically everything else in the  
building. The whole place practically reeked of clean, as not a smudge of  
dirt was allowed to reside for a long period of time in the building. It  
added to the professionalism of the place, though it seemed to take away  
from the humanity at the same time.   
  
Kenji thought that way ever since he started to intern here almost a year  
ago. During that whole time he never once saw a Doctor or Nurse decorate  
his desk with a personal knickknacks or picture of some sort. Every desk  
was free of these, instead they were full of medical books, case files,  
and other official papers. It was as if the staff here were robots, going  
about there work with full efficient but no personality.   
  
Perhaps it was because of the patients, Kenji wondered as he started down  
the hall. Eisbu was the hospital where the most difficult of cases were  
sent too. Little if no chance was given for a full cure for the wards of  
the hospital, and more often than not Eisbu remained there home for the  
rest of their life. There they remained, unvisited by family most of the  
time and left alone by the staff who cared more to clean the place then  
to help the people.   
  
This lack of hope, the lack of humanity towards a fellow man had all but  
sapped the life out of the place. The people still moved and functioned,  
but the spark of life for everyone in the place had seemed extinguished.  
It was happening to Kenji too, who felt old beyond his 25 years as his  
internship seemed to be lasting a millennia and not the year and half it  
was supposed to be. Working with patients who were given no hope, who  
were given no chance to even live in a normal hospital had destroyed the  
optimism he came in with from Medical school. Now he carried on like one  
of the robots, oblivious to the air of despair which reeked from all  
corners of Eisbu.   
  
He was walking to one such corner right now, the isolation wing of the  
hospital. Here the most hopeless of patients resided on there own, to  
slowly fade away free from the gaze of modern and civil society. A new  
girl was added into the wing last night and Kenji had the privilege of  
observing her this day.   
  
"Hello Kenji," His superior waved in front of a door with a small  
plexiglass window in the middle. "This new patient is a fascinating case,  
and should prove quite useful to your studies," he continued in a  
monotone almost electronic voice.   
  
Kenji just nodded, as he raised his clipboard up and readied his pencil  
in case he needed to take some notes on this patient. He stepped in front  
of the window and looked around the room taking in the sights. In the  
middle of the floor wide cushion was a young women with frizzled green  
hair about shoulder length. She was wearing the typical green hospital  
outfit that all patients wore, though she wasn't wearing the usual  
restraints that the isolation ward patients had. And her eyes, her eyes  
seemed to be looking at some distant event taking place at some other  
time.   
  
"She seems calm," Kenji added as he turned away from the window, "I see  
no reason for her to be here. She's just a vegetable."  
  
"Ah, but wait for a few minutes and you'll see what's interesting," his  
superior said in a tone which suggested that he was quite willing and  
able to study this girl for the good of medical science.   
  
Kenji just nodded in reply and turned back to watching the girl and her  
distant eyes and calm body. She wasn't moving it seemed, except for the  
occasional breath, her head locked into the far away place her mind  
seemed to be in. And it stayed that way for the 5 minutes that Kenji was  
watching her.   
  
That is until her head jerked to the right, her eyes looking straight  
into Kenji's, eyes that were full of fear, pain, and sadness.   
  
"MOM, DAD!!!" She shrieked, her body thrashing about the room as tears  
fell down her face. "I'm sorry!!! MOM!! DAD!!! I'LL be a good girl!! MOM!!!"   
  
Kenji backed away, the gaze and shrieks proving to be too much for him to  
handle. "Kami-sama," he whispered barely, "Kami-sama...."  
  
"She's does this once every 4 hours," his superior added coolly, "And it  
last for almost an hour. It's why we stuck her in Isolation, it annoys  
other patients. But it is fascinating to study."  
  
"To...To study?" Kenji replied with a hint of acid wondering just who  
would enjoy studying a girl going through that kind of pain. A loud sob  
came from the door, causing Kenji to look back and see the girl curled  
into a ball, yelling and crying at the same time.   
  
"Come now Kenji, We've got another new patient to look at. I think you'll  
find him quite interesting as well."   
  
Kenji just looked on stunned, how could anyone just leave a girl like  
that to her suffering. And to call it fascinating as well just made his  
blood boil even more. These were human beings, not experiments and it  
seemed like Kenji was the only one that new that. At least he was still  
human, and when he finished his internship he was gonna leave a human  
despite what his superiors did.   
  
"Hurry up now Kenji, the day isn't getting any younger!!!"   
  
"Hai, sensei," Kenji said with a very small bow, replacing his clip board  
in the container next to the door. "Poor Miyuki," He added as he walked  
off, ready to see yet more patients in the isolation ward before left.  
One of many he would have to visit before he would get his freedom from  
Eibisu.   
  
****  
  
The flashing reds and blues of the disco lights did little to bother Miyu,  
as she was able to turn them out along with the annoying techno music  
which blared out from the speakers. She was here to hunt Shinma, to  
return them from the dark which they came, not to dance and listen to  
tunes like the humans.   
  
She sighed as she disappeared into the shadows of the rafters, leaving  
the Disco the way she came in. No Shinma where here tonight, much like  
the night before when she had observed the place for a few hours. But  
that was all right, Miyu had other places to check for the presence of  
the Shinma . The arcade, the movie theater, and the hidden spot in the  
park where all the school kids liked to make out during the weekend  
nights. All of these places had been victims of so called Vampire murders  
and attacks lately.   
  
Events which were likely caused by a Shinma, Miyu reasoned as she walked  
along the street trying to sense for a presence. She felt none as she  
walked along, draped in the ever present lights of the sprawling  
metropolis. The Shinma would be found and banished, Miyu swore as she  
continued along. It was her duty to banish them and she always did her  
duty.   
  
She felt a slight tug as she crossed the street, a pull from a nearby  
building. 'It could be the Shinma' Miyu thought as she headed towards it,  
the faint feeling neither growing or fading as she continued along. It  
just seemed to be pulling her, to some place in the city. A place called...  
  
Eibsu Hospital  
  
Miyu paused as she looked at the structure of the hospital, it's exterior  
every bit as cold and efficient as it's inside. She had felt the same  
pull from here over the past week but could find no presence of Shinma here.   
  
Still, something seemed to be dragging her here, constantly leading her  
to something inside. She extended her sense more, trying to see if the  
Shinma was hiding itself inside the confines of the building. But nothing  
was returned, except the faint sensation that brought her here in the  
first place.   
  
Miyu sighed, and turned to leave the building and it's mysteries alone.  
She had Shinma to hunt and didn't have the time to play games.   
  
"MOM!!!DAD!!!" Miyu heard through the night, a voice filled with sorrow  
and hurt.   
  
"MOM!!! I'm Sorry!!!"  
  
The voice filled Miyu's ears with it's suffering, and Miyu knew at last  
what was drawing here. It was someone who was looking for her gift,  
someone looking to escape the pain of their life and return to happier times.   
  
A smile appeared on Miyu's face as she entered the doors of Eibsu, for if  
she couldn't hunt Shinma this night then she could at least hunt for herself.   
  
Slowly she made her way through the building, passing through a crowd of  
doctors and nurses who seemed to be in the middle of sedating a patients.  
His wails went ignored by the staff, much as Miyu was when she passed by.  
Soon the sound disappeared and the crowd faded, but Miyu wasn't around.  
For this man didn't want her gift...  
  
It was at the entrance way of the Isolation ward which Miyu stopped at,  
the feeling that was pulling her becoming greater and greater as she  
walked along. She stopped in front of one door, the door where the voice  
of fear and terror seemed to be coming from. With barely an effort she  
opened the door, entering the foam padded room calmly.   
  
"MOM!! DAD!!!" the voice cried before it stopped, replaced by an earlier  
silence. The force pulling Miyu seemed greater then ever in this room,  
and Miyu allowed her gaze to fall on the person who was slumped in the  
corner, her eyes still red from tears recently shed. But now the face  
held no emotion at all, instead it held a distant and vacant look, a look  
which suggested the girl was in a far away place.   
  
"Miyuki!!" Miyu exclaimed in shock at seeing the young girl which she had  
given her gift to a week ago. Her gift usualy brought about happiness for  
the people that received it, but this girl seemed to be in extreme  
torment. It was as if she was being tortured by her dreams.   
  
"SHINMA!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Miyu cried, her guard raised in case an  
attack game. It was probably the work of the Shinma which had caused this  
girl such suffering. And Miyu was going to put an end to it quickly by  
banishing it to the dark.   
  
Except her challenge went unanswered, and she felt no Shinma near by.  
Only the force which had brought here was around, no trademark signature  
of any demon. "It can't be," Miyu cried, "I don't get it. My gift brings  
Happiness. LARVA!!!"  
  
"Yes Miyu," Larva gently said as he emerged from the Shadows, embracing a  
crying Miyu. "I'm here for you, to help you."  
  
"What do I do? She is haunted by something even though I gave her my  
gift. It has to be Shinma I know it!! But I can't feel them."  
  
"Miyu Not all Shinma can be felt," Larva replied, "and not all Demons  
exist outside. Some may reside inside"  
  
"You mean,"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Miyu stiffened, her tears fading as her resolve grew, "Then I will go  
into her dreams and drive this Shinma out. For it is my duty."   
  
She walked towards Miyuki, her eyes staring deep into the vacant ones  
Miyuki wore. "I will drive this Shinma out, for I'm Miyu the Vampire  
Princess," she said a she cupped Miyuki's face, her fangs shining in the  
light of the room. And she sunk them in to Miyuki's neck, full of  
determination.   
  
And in an instant the world turned white for Miyu...  
  
****  
  
The waves gently rolled to the beach, brining ashore the seaweed and  
branches that traveled with it. Rays of sunshine reflected off the water,  
the midday sun bathing all in it's warmth. A flock of birds flew by and  
sung a note of their beautiful song to the sun before they headed inland.  
Miyu watched the scene with a sense of awe, she could remain here all day  
and enjoy the peace and quiet of the beach. All she needed was Larva to  
hold her and everything would be perfect.   
  
"Mom, Dad!! Hurry up!!!" A voice exclaimed happily further along the  
beach. Miyu turned her gaze to see who had come upon her small slice of  
paradise a saw a girl in a one piece swim suit with well kept green hair  
running along the beach. "Miyuki," Miyu said in shock, suddenly  
remembering why she was here.   
  
"Miyu!!!" Miyuki cheerfully waved as she ran over, quickly enveloping  
Miyu in a hug. "I didn't think I'd see anyone here from school."  
  
"Miyuki, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Well I'm here with my parents," She replied in a happy voice, "They've  
finally taken me on vacation after nagging them for the past year. So  
here we are on the beach!! Why are you here Miyu?"  
  
Miyu looked over the beach before replaying, trying to find the location  
of the Shinma. She felt nothing though, and quickly turned to face Miyuki  
with a cold look on her face. "I'm here to meet someone. I have some  
business to discuss with them."  
  
"Well that's cool. Jeez, I wonder what is taking them so long? Mom,  
Dad!!!"  
  
"Perhaps they need some help with something?" Miyu added, keeping her  
guard up.   
  
"Your right, maybe I'll go along and give them some help too."  
  
"I'll come too!"  
  
"No Miyu," Miyuki added, "they're my parents so I'll help them!!"  
  
"I insist, besides it means you can get to the fun quicker!" Miyu  
exclaimed, noting that she had a better chance of finding the Shinma if  
she kept close to Miyuki.  
  
"Okay!! Then come along!"   
  
The two ran up the beach, Miyuki laughing and kicking water towards Miyu  
as they went along. Miyu tried to dodge, but she ended up getting hit and  
wet anyway which only caused Miyuki to break into more laughter. Miyu  
joined her, and fired a return volley which hit Miyuki dead on. This water  
war continued up the beach, with both of them getting lost in the process  
of soaking each other.   
  
Soon they were at the parking lot, which had only one car in it at the  
time. "That's my parents car, Miyu!" Miyuki smiled as she moved her wet  
bangs from her eyes, flashing a V sign at Miyu to declare her victory.   
  
"I'll get my revenge on the way back!!" Miyu exclaimed as she walked next  
to Miyuki, a full smile on her face as well. They both headed towards the  
car, waving to Miyuki's parents as they went along. Both were still in  
the car, moving some packages around in the back seat. Miyuki's mom saw  
them though, and turned to wave at them in return   
  
It was at that moment that a Semi-truck came out of nowhere and hit the  
car, causing it to explode in a ball of flame.   
  
Miyuki watched on in horror as the flames grew, twisting the metal  
remains of the card around and warping the windows. The screams of her  
parents filled the air as the flames from the car surrounded Miyuki and  
Miyu on every side.  
  
"Mom...Dad.." Miyuki cried, slumping on the ground, "MOM!! DAD!!!"  
  
"Shinma," Miyu coldly said as she broke free from the spell that seemed  
to have enslaved her. She needed to find the Shinma quickly to stop this  
because it had to be behind this madness.   
  
"MOM!!DAD!!" Miyuki screamed, tears flowing from her eyes, "I killed  
them, I killed them." She added in a quieter voice, as she curled into a  
ball on the ground.   
  
Miyu looked down a Miyuki curiously, she had not yet felt a Shinma around  
here at all. The only thing she was feeling was Miyuki...  
  
"If I hadn't agreed to this trip they would be alive. I killed them by  
asking for that trip. And..."  
  
Miyu watched on in horror, she had no idea what to do in this situation  
for if what she thought was true than the Shinma was not within the  
dream. It was withing...  
  
"I Killed them all AND I DESERVE TO SUFFER FOR DOING IT!!!" Miyuki  
screamed through her tears, the flame growing around her and singing her hair.  
  
"The Shinma's in her, it's her negative emotion that's creating it!!"  
Miyu exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Miyuki's shoulders. "But I can't  
banish it if it's in her."  
  
"I killed them,"   
  
"Miyuki!!!" Miyu yelled as she shook the crying girl, trying to get Miyuki  
to pay attention to her.  
  
"I killed them Miyu, Me."  
  
"No you didn't Miyuki! It's a Shinma that did this!!!"   
  
"Then I'm a Shinma," Miyuki replied coldly, "because I killed them. If I  
hadn't wanted to go on that vacation. Dad had a conference to go to, but  
he put it off because of the vacation. If only I didn't push he'd be alive!:  
  
"Miyuki!!!" Miyu screamed as the flames grew, singing her red ribbon and  
kimono. "You didn't do it!! You have to banish this darkness from you  
because it's causing the suffering."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Listen..to the voices of your parents. The real voices!"  
  
The flames roared and the scream grew as Miyuki buried her face in her  
forearm. She couldn't here her parents, all she could hear was the  
terror caused by her because of her foolishness. And since she caused  
such suffering she desreved nothing but pain, not love.  
  
  
"Listen..."  
  
The tears continued to come as flame surrounded her, the clothes she was  
wearing starting to burn from the heat. The presence the heat brought  
made it impossible for Miyuki to concentrate on anything, though she  
thought for a slight moment she heard a voice in the distance.   
  
"Listen...to the voices of your parents."  
  
Flames seemed to engulf her whole body now, it's heat burning but not  
burning her at the same time. She still looked normal, but her body felt  
like it was melting at the same time. And the flame grew, totally  
engulfing her and delivering the just punishment she deserved. But she  
still could hear a voice, a voice which was no longer faint at all.  
  
"Listen to them, your real parents!"  
  
Miyuki sat still and held open her arms, waiting for the voice. Waiting  
to hear what her parents had to say about her, ready for them to lay  
there anger down on her for what she did.   
  
"Miyuki," Her parents started in a reassuring voice, "We'll always love  
you. Miyuki, we'll love you forever."  
  
"Mom!! Dad!!" Miyuki cried, the flames fading into nothingness before  
Miyuki and Miyu were surrounded by a bright white light.   
  
****  
  
Kenji coughed as he walked into the isolation ward, a look of concern on  
his face. He couldn't just leave the girl alone, something about her eyes  
just seemed to plead to him for help. And Kenji wanted to do what he  
could to help.   
  
He stopped in front of the door and took a quick look in to see if the  
girl was calm. Maybe some sedatives would help her through the fits, it  
certainly wouldn't hurt to try them. But his train of thought rapdily  
stoped as he closely looked over the room, a look of horror appearing on  
his face.   
  
Quickly he dashed towards a phone a pressed in the number for security.   
  
"Hello, we have a problem. We have an empty room in isolation that should  
be full. Yes, it appears Miyuki may have escaped."   
  
Kenji hung the phone down on the receiver, and hopped that Miyuki would  
be all right. After all it wouldn't do to have her on the streets in case  
she hurt herself or someone else.   
  
****  
  
Miyuki looked towards the beach, the setting sun reflecting it's red hues  
off the water. A small smile was on her face as she looked to the water  
and the birds who were flying past it.   
  
"Mom, dad," She said softly as watched the moon rise in the sky, her gaze  
still firmly locked on the horizon.   
  
****  
  
"I'm the Vampire Princess Miyu and it's my never ending duty to banish  
Shinma. Come Larva, the hunt continues...."  
  
****  



End file.
